


Good Company

by SnorkleShit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, First Date, Fluff, Insecure Winn, Inspired by a gifset, Kara is a True Friend, M/M, Oneshot, matchmaker!kara, oblivious!Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: Kara convinces Winn to let her set him up on a date with someone who allegedly likes him. Of all the people he expected, Mon El wasn't one of them. 
 
  inspired by this gifset





	

“What is it with you Danvers sisters telling me I don’t date?!” Winn exclaimed, pushing his chair to roll down the desk and away from Kara. Kara sighed, skipping behind Winn to lean on his chair again the minute he stopped. He glared up at her, and she just grinned wider. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” Winn demanded. Kara’s smug look melted into empathy and sincereness. 

“What? Winn, no, I would _never_ do something like that to you. I’m serious, I swear, I know someone who really likes you! I promise I would never set you up with someone I didn’t trust completely!” Kara swore seriously, putting her hands on her hips. Winn groaned, letting his head fall back onto the chair as he grimaced.

“If they really like me and you trust them so much, why does it have to be a blind date, huh?” Winn finally asked, blinking up at her and sitting up straighter as he latched on to a good argument. Kara rolled her eyes. 

“ _Because,_ ” She began heavily, “I know you! I know how paranoid and nervous you are, and I know how you talk yourself out of things before they get a chance to hurt you! Well, i’m not going to let you do that this time! You’re not going to know who you’re going out with until the day of, and you’re going to promise to give the date a chance because I told you that they really really like you! And best friends trust each other, don’t they?” Kara ended her rant on a higher note, raising her eyebrow at Winn and even pouting just the tiniest bit. Winn slapped his hands over his face and groaned again.

“Oh, god, not the puppy dog eyes...fine, i’ll do it! I promise i’ll give them a chance if you’ll just leave me _alone!_ ” 

\------------------

This was a mistake. This was a big, big, _big_ mistake. This was going to end horribly. Whoever it was had probably lied to Kara and Kara had believed him and now he was going to be humiliated-

The door opened. Kara’s beaming face lit up the doorway, the golden light of her apartment pouring into the shadows of his soul, which only tried to shrink away. But, he had made a promise. And to be honest, didn’t he owe Kara?

“You came! Alex owes me fifty bucks!” Kara exclaimed in excitement, yanking him in the door. Winn frowned.

“Fifty? She really bet that much against me?” Winn asked. Kara shrugged as she shut the door. 

“She has a competitive spirit.” 

Winn laughed at that, rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing something nice and fresh, but just casual enough not to be weird. Kara said this wouldn’t be anything super fancy, after all. Thank god. He didn’t do fancy. 

Kara pursed her lips in amusement as she watched her friend nervously paced back and forth in her living room, hunched over, one hand tucked in his pocket and one running through his hair. 

“Calm down, I told you that everything was going to be fine.” She called. Winn stuck his tongue out at her and continued to pace. It wasn’t until the doorbell rang that he finally froze and spun to face the door, standing up straighter and holding his breath. Kara opened her mouth to say something to reassure him, and then decided against it. Better to just rip the band aid off, perhaps? 

Kara pulled the door open with a smile, to reveal none other than Mon El on the other side, in a tie, holding flowers. Winn felt the tension leave his shoulders. Mon El must just be here in another attempt to use earth customs to woo Kara, this wasn’t his date. It must just be a coincidence. 

“Thank Rao you’re finally here!” Kara greeted Mon El, inviting him in. He stepped in, a light, nervous smile on his handsome features. Ugh. _Why did he have to be so pretty and so straight?_

“Hey Winn!” Mon El greeted happily, waving his hand and stepping forward. He had...bypassed Kara all together, and was still holding flowers. Winn frowned as confusion started to set in, silently waving back as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

Mon El stopped in front of him, smiling wider than Winn had ever seen. He held out a hand. 

“So, are you ready?” He asked. Winn blinked. 

“Hmm?” _Ready_? Why would he need to be-

“We’re going on a date.” Mon El said, voice faltering a little bit in the uncertainty of a foreigner trying to make sure he was doing things right in a new world. He held out the flowers as an offering, and it finally, _finally_ registered. Mon El was his date. Mon El...was _his date_? _HANDSOME FUN DOPEY MON EL OF DAXAM WAS HIS DATE_?

“Oh…” Winn gulped a breath, and the shock finally gave way to the inevitable elation. “Cool!” 

_Was this really happening? He seemed so genuine…_

“Winn...are you gonna take the flowers?” Kara prompted, from behind Mon El. Winn jumped slightly, coming out of his daze. He laughed, reaching forward and taking the flowers. They were actually pretty colorful. He frowned down at them in puzzlement. Mon El’s smile fell and he glanced back at Kara.

“Is something wrong?” Mon El asked in worry. Winn looked up, blinking again.

“What? No! I mean, not with you or the flowers, more with me? Not that anything’s wrong with me, I’m completely…” Winn cleared his throat. “Nobody’s ever gotten me flowers before. I don’t really...know what to do with them?” He admitted. Mon El nodded in understanding.

“I understand, it’s not a custom i’m used to either. But I do enjoy the colors!” Mon El replied. Kara swept in, a knight in blue and red armor. She plucked the bouquet from Winn’s hands, a huge grin on her face.

“I’ll put these in a vase and fly them over to Winn’s place, you two go to dinner!” She urged, shuffling them out the door. Almost in the blink of an eye, the two men were behind the other side of her locking door, listening to her fly out of the window. Mon El grinned at Winn, rocking back on his heels. 

“I promise i’m good company.” Mon El assured him with a wink. Winn flushed a bit, gulping, still trying to wrap his head around this develop. Never in a million years would he have ever imagined that someone like Mon El would ever be interested in someone like _him_. 

“Oh, I remember. Let’s try not to get in any fights this time. So...did you plan this or did Kara?” Winn asked. Mon El shrugged, glancing away. 

“I...told Kara how I felt about you and she was eager to help. But I did plan where we’re going. I may not know Earth very well yet, but I have come to know this city’s food and drink establishments _extremely_ well.” Mon El explained, nodding in confidence. 

“Can we put the emphasis on the food and _not_ the drink this time, maybe? My head hurts just thinking about the last time we hit the town.” Winn asked, grimacing. 

“Oh don’t worry, i’ll be on my best behavior. This is an important night, after all. Even a Daxamite knows when to restrain themselves _sometimes_.” Mon El said, as they started to walk down the hall. Mon El threw his arm around Winn’s shoulders, just like he always did, but this time it was different. Winn flushed red to the roots of his hair, he was sure. He did his best not to have a heart attack right then and there. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
